Tales of a Lost God Slayer
by My Dog Freebie
Summary: Tales of a God Slayer who is trying to find a Purpose and regain what he has lost.
1. Prologue

Useless.

That was how I felt. I was useless in the face of this challenge. Oh sure, I managed to put up some of a fight, but based on my opponent's current stat he was not even tired by my futile efforts, but I still persevered. I had to keep fighting. I could not allow him to reach my home. No I could not. She was there. My darling wife was there . We've been married for over a year and now a threat appears to separate us.

If we must part then so be it, but I will at least depart first to buy her time to leave.

Those were my thoughts, but now, now they were useless. They held no purpose anymore.

For right in front of me was her corpse. She looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes clothes with a face filled with peace. Her beautiful blonde hair splayed around her face like a halo and her nightgown wrapping gracefully around her body. She was beautiful, but her beauty was now marred. For on her torso, was a bloody and gaping hole. her heart was ripped out of her body

**"I have enjoyed our spar, for a human you are skilled. Your skills in magic and martial arts are too be admired. They are not as great as my own, but for a human they are incredible."**

"Why" came out of my dry throat as I was still trying to process the image in front of me.

"Why did you do this? Why did you attack me?"

**"Well, is the reason no obvious?"**

**"I desired to fight you, I saw your magnificent duel with that dragon, and I simply desired to see how I would fare against you"**

I looked up from the corpse into the face of my opponent. His red hair and green eyes combined with his Irish features, are handsome, unnaturally so. Combined with his Celtic warrior garb along with his fiery spear make him appear like a proud king. And perhaps that was what he was. For in front of me was the High King and Heretic God Lugh.

I still could not understand why he would challenge me. He was a god and I was a human. I admit that I am more powerful than most, but my power and skill pale in comparison to the power wielded by the Campione. I could never hope to challenge a god so why would he try to challenge me to test himself. That question was pounding into my mind.

"Why would you, a god, wish to fight me, a weak human?"

In a tone similar to what most people would use when discussing the weather he answers, **"It is simply because I wanted to test my skills against someone, and worry not about the difference in our power for i am currently withholding most of my divinity to have power equal to a human's."**

This shocks me. A god could be stronger than this? I've fought him for hours and his skill seemed so perfect that I never even had a chance. Even with the body of a human, a god's own skill is this great. This is humbling, nevertheless while I can understand the reasoning for challenging me, but why my wife, why did he have to kill Helen.

"Ah," understanding blossomed on Lugh's face as he looks upon me.

**"The reason your mate lays before you was because she was a distraction. I saw it in your face you would not be able to take me effectively so I simply got rid of the distraction. It was a simple matter of sending one of my servants to get her, I'm sure you can fight me fully now without her occupying your thoughts."**

That shocks me. She died because I was worrying for her. The god killed her just because I was occupying my thoughts with her safety.

Suddenly something within me snaps. My mind goes red and I charge.

I charge towards him and bash against his hand.

He is so shocked by my actions that he suddenly drops his spear. It lands on the earth scorching the surroundings. Even though he has lost his weapon he still smiles and begins to take a stance for unarmed brawling, but I do not follow through. I instead grabbed his fallen weapon which surprises him.

I picked up his spear and charged, even though I knew using a divine weapon against its user is useless, I still kept going. My mind muddled in grief and rage ignores my hands as they are scorched and cooked. The smell of burning flesh does not even register.

I charge and use the spear, aiming for his heart. I knew deep down that this was suicide, but I did not care, I needed revenge and I needed it now.

The tip closed in and miraculously pierced my opponents skin, entering his rib cage, spearing his heart and immolating his innards.

Later I would realize that at that point a miracle has happened.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a look of surprise and, was that contentment, on his face. I barely register his last words as he too began to fade.

**"Well done."**

* * *

Authors Note

This is my first Fanfic and if anyone has a problem with my writing or any corrections and errors I made please feel free to comment. I don't mind harsh comments, they will only help.


	2. Old Life Part1

My name is Johann Rozencreuz. I was born on January 1, 1902 in New York. My father was a German Noble who had lost all of his wealth and decided to start a new life in America, but he also did it to be with my mother. She was a Japanese woman who belonged to one of Japan's foremost magical families. Apparently they met when my mother saved my father from being possessed by a spirit, and my father fell in love at first sight. After that the rest was history. Apparently her family is still looking for her.

At the age of 7 I began learning about magic. It was difficult as in America the magical community consisted mainly of outcasts and crooks from Europe who fled here to avoid answering to their crimes. Because of this, learning western style magic was difficult, but I persevered.

Eventually I managed to actually gain a form of apprenticeship of one of the few good magicians here. Because of my mother's lineage I was already revealed to have immense talent in the mystic arts, and my earnest and hardworking nature, though my teachers called it a stubborn and suicidal behavior, I managed to learn at a fast pace. I mastered by the age of 12 what most people took 10 years to learn.

My teachers were ecstatic, but I was disappointed. The magics were difficult to learn for sure, but I still wanted more. I would never delve into the darker arts, but I knew there was more to learn. My teacher's lectured me about learning more than I could use, but he did not understand. I was ready to learn more. I had nearly mastered all the magics they had told me. In fact I was willing to bet I could take on a divine beast myself and even a god. I refused to listen to the preaching of a lesser man, so I left. I did not want to leave my family, but my ambitions were greater than this. So on June 28, 1914 I left. I was so stupid then. For only a month after I arrived in France the Great War occurred.

* * *

"So this is France," I said as I got off of the steam ship that I had used to leave the US.

"Vos papiers s'il vous plaît,"

I looked down surprised and realized that the line that I was in for immigration had finally moved to having me in front.

Using a bit of hypnotism I show him a blank sheet of paper and convince him that they were authentic and went on my way. My halting and still incomplete French being enough to know what he had asked me. I knew I came here illegally, but I was sure that once the local magic associations contact me then I could easily get true immigration papers. Though if they would accept a 12-year-old I was not sure.

I lived off of the spare money I saved up in America to live in a small hotel in Paris while I waited to be contacted by an association, but I never was. Could they not see how great of a talent I was. I thought that they were playing hard to get so I thought that two could play at that game. I simply stayed there. Continuously hypnotizing the manager that I was allowed to stay here and that I already paid for the room.

Everything was okay, except that no one would take me seriously. So what if I was twelve! I was all grown up for as much as I was concerned. I knew if given the chance I could most definitely prove myself.

A month after I arrived, my chance seemingly came out before me. Belgium had just been invaded by Germany and war with France was inevitable. I was ecstatic. A war. This was a way to prove myself. If I became a war hero then I would most assuredly be recognized as a great man. If I used illusions then I know I could pull it off. I would be a soldier with no equal if I used my subtler magics. Thinking this I went to the recruitment office to go to war for a country I hardly cared about.

* * *

War is hell.

This is what I had come to realize in my nearly two years of fighting. I lie here sitting in my trench surrounding with the constant rattling of gunfire and the dropping of artillery shells. War is truly hell.

At first it was great. The morale was high, supplies were great and everyone thought that this would be a quick victory. All we had to do was beat back the German until the Russians could fully mobilize. That was 2 years ago, now everything I thought about this war was different.

There was no heroic charges on horseback. No clashing infantry, and there was especially no trace of honorable fighting. How could there be? All the fighting was done by artillery.

I thought that I could stand out. I thought that I could become a hero. With my magics I knew I could definitely achieve greatness. That was until I saw it. I saw the fight between 2 campione.

I did not know their names, for I thought that they were unimportant in the face of my greatness. Their fight showed otherwise. One of them, the king of France kept flinging rays of burning light. Each one ripping the land apart and leaving behind smoking craters as well as summoning Jackal headed soldiers, who I had no doubt were divine beasts, to rush at his enemy. The other an old man with terrifying eyes. Used the forces of nature itself, commanding wind and lightning to fall. He fought of the Jackals with his own army of giant wolves and with what could only be undead.

This was a fight between campiones and I was one of the few observers. Apparently these two were the respective rulers of Hungary and France.

It was on this day I realized the futility of attempting to make my dreams of grandeur a reality. What was greatness if it meant having to someday face these monsters. I gave up on my dream of becoming the greatest. At the age of 13 my dream was over.

That was a year ago. I stayed to fight to follow my duties. I planned to return home once the fighting was over, but at that point I had enough. The soldiers were merciless. They raped, they pillaged and generally acted with no honor. I would have expected this of the enemy Germans, even if they were my race I held no love for them after the Rape of Belgium, or even the Russians, the backwards lot that they were, but I never expected it to happen to the French. I thought that they were too civilized to do such a thing. But, as I now know, that was just the idealist within me talking. They too fell to such temptations. So at that point I deserted.

I had lost faith in my fellow-man and I needed to somehow restore it. I knew there was good in humans, but I needed to see it with my own eyes to reassure myself. So I travelled. I travelled all across Europe and Asia. I met many people,many good and many evil. Among them was a truly strange person. She dressed in what seemed like a bastardized priestess' clothing and was clearly Hindu in heritage. She helped heal my wounds after I had to fight off an evil magician attacking a small village where she was. She truly was a strange person, but something about her just compelled me to like her. She held marvelous healing abilities and even seemed to know me, but I think I would remember meeting such a person. Before I left she told me her name, Aisha. I hoped we would meet again.

I finally found a place where I could rest after a year of travel. It was a monetary of martial artists in China. I asked if I could join them for a short period and after some deliberation they accepted.

I trained hard and under their tutelage I grew . I was only 15, but my earlier magical training and my experiences in the great war helped me keep the proper mindset for martial arts. I learned to channel my qi across my body to every nerve center of my body. I learned the proper ways to fight using one's entire body. I even learned the basis of Daoist arts. They were completely different to the western magics that I practiced but I was quickly able to learn their basic use.

Eventually after a year I was already one of their best. I may have lost my immense pride and naiveté, but I had not lost my talent. My Japanese heritage already made me much more suited for the East, so my talent in these fields actually dwarfed my talent in the western styles. Apparently this also clear to a certain person. Her name was Luo Hao. The Ruler of the Martial Realm.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I intend for my OC to meet with all of the old campione before becoming one himself. Next is the hellish training with Luo Hao and then the events leading up to Ireland. Please PM me if their is any questions concerning the story. This is my first after all.


	3. Old Life Part 2

Luo Hao was a stunning beauty. For someone who was over a century in age she looked no older than 20 and held an aura of nearly inhuman grace and power. The first time I saw her I actually wondered what such a person would be doing in such a dreary temple and then I remembered who she was.

She was a campione. One of the devil kings who stand over their fellow-man, and she was known for perfecting and mastering her martial arts. I knew all this, but I just never expected her to look like a young woman. My previous experience with a campione have left me with an image of them being monstrous existences who would crush all in their way. At least that is what I thought from the image I got from encountering two of them battling 4 years ago, but then the mind of a 12-year-old was notoriously difficult and the backdrop of the Great War probably added to that image.

I still do wonder what she was doing here. But that thought was cut short when she approached me.

Acting on instinct and fear I immediately enter a submissive pose with my eyes drawn down and hands folded in front of me. I can only hope that she would leave me alone sooner. I had no wish to consort with a god slayer.

"You, raise your head. I permit you to look upon this one."

Immediately I do as she says and while still maintaining a submissive pose raise my head.

Up close, her appearance becomes clear. She had the image of a powerful, pristine, and above all deadly empress. Her eyes and her gait show her experience as a warrior. Her aura exudes an enormous sense of self-entitlement and pride. She truly was...

I was suddenly flung to a wall. I could feel the bones of my arm break and I look up and realize my mistake. She had asked me a question and I had failed to answer her.

"While admiring me is unavoidable, ignoring my decrees are crimes punishable by death."

She says all this with a small frown upon her face and in a way that suggests that deciding whether a person lives or dies is an everyday occurrence.

Such a callous disregard for other's life immediately shatters my image of her. Now I truly do know that all Campione are strange individuals.

" I am incredibly sorry for my rudeness. Please do not take insult from my carelessness. It was just that I have never seen a flawless being such as your eminence before."

I say all this in the most formal and respectful tone as I could manage. It is never good to earn the ire of one's who have been known to destroy mountains.

"Humph... Very well then, I will ask of you my inquiry one more time. Why is a westerner here?"

This was actually a good point. Not that many people in Europe or the Americas would willingly come to Asia. Viewing it as backwards and barbaric. Indeed, I held the same view as them until I actually came here. Now after a year I find it actually simple and relaxing.

"I have come here to find peace." I tell her. I truly did desire to regain my inner peace here and once I did, I would go back home to my family. They must miss me.

"And why, pray tell, would such a young man, especially one who was as pampered as you come here to find something most people would never try to search for?"

I was insulted. Me pampered? I admit that my childhood was quite easy and that I was a tad spoiled. But my own experiences, have taught me better. But, through this indignation I realize something. I truly am still pampered. I left a war I committed myself to without a second thought, I traveled the world without giving word to my family, and even now I am insulted for someone pointing out my failings. No, I must change.

Having no answer Luo Hao asks again, "Well? Answer me. I will not give you a second chance."

Not knowing what to say I decide to give a story of my life and the experiences that I had throughout my short life. After saying everything I also come to a realization. All of my actions come from my sense of entitlement and pride. When that was broken from war I merely started travelling and doing whatever I felt like. I had no purpose. My original dream of glory was gone and I have yet to find its replacement.

"I have no purpose," I whisper despondently. It was in an incredibly soft voice, mainly uttering it to myself.

Apparently I was not silent enough for Luo Hao immediately hones in on me. She grabs the collar of my training gi and pulls me close to her face. She look at me and says, "If you have no purpose then I will give one to you. You will become my apprentice and train under me until you can find a path you can follow."

That came as a shock. I did not even get to think about it as she suddenly drops me and leaves.

"You will gather your belonging and come with me to mount Lu immediately. I expect you no later than the end of the day."

"Wah," was all that I could say in response to this, but before I could argue she was gone in a burst of wind.

"Young man," a monk who I did not realize was beside me spoke.

"I truly hope that you survive."

He says all this while patting me on the shoulder and promptly walking away. He stops, looks back at me, and says, "I'll have your bags packed immediately. We do not want to keep her eminence waiting."

After that he walked into the monastery complex and closed the double door, leading to the compound. I was about to get up when I realize that my luggage was suddenly right next to me and on top of the heavy bags was a map with directions to Mt. Lu.

Thankful I get up and bow to the building hoping the person who got my stuff for me sees it. I then look upon the map and my face pales. I start to shake and curse the gods, for Mt. Lu was on the other side of China.

* * *

AN: Yeah I decided to split the chapter in two because this seemed like a good place to stop. Originally I was unsure on how to do this part as trying to write Luo Hao was actually quite challenging,I hope I portray her accurately.


	4. Old Life Part 3

I now understand why the monk would give his condolences when I Luo Hao chose me to be her apprentice. The reason was simple really. Becoming Luo Hao's apprentice was synonymous with becoming her servant. I had to, in essence, become her gopher and training dummy. In fact I remember my first lesson when I got to the mountain.

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah..." I panted, while laying on my back, exhausted.

In order to reach here as quickly as possible I utilized Leap magic to travel the distance, but the amount of magical power that I used in such a thing was immense. I honestly thought that I was going to faint halfway through, but the constant fear of what my new master would do to me was incredibly good incentive to keep moving. I even had to leave half of most of my stuff behind, bringing only the barest essentials. I went so fast that I just dropped the things on the way. I expect many rumors of a spirit dropping many objects from the sky for the next couple of weeks thanks to my actions, but I hope nothing bad happens from this.

"You have arrived I see." A melodious voice says.

I look up and see before me my new master standing in front of me with a small frown on my face.

I get up and say, "As agreed, I have come before the end of the day, Master. I..."

Before I could say any further and force manages to send me flying to the other side of the mountain. I actually saw my life flash before my eyes.

Groaning, I get up and look and see her in front of me. How the hell did she move so fast?

"You are not respectful enough. Our first lesson will be about showing proper respect. You will be punished much more harshly than this for every slight you commit. Now, get up!"

My body aching I slowly hobble up as my first lesson began.

* * *

My life of horrors began from there. My master was by no means a useless teacher. In fact I learned many things about martial arts and the Daoist arts from her at an incredibly fast rate. It was just that the way she punished me for making, in her eyes, an obvious mistake. Such as putting too much power in my punches and kicks and not predicting the flight paths of arrows. These mistakes would often lead to a repeat of our first lesson.

I also had to act as a servant, I helped bring her meals when it was time to eat. I brought her change of clothes when she bathed, and I was responsible for personally reading most of the reports the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains brought her. At first I expected hostility when I was abruptly raised to such a high position, but instead I was met with pity and sympathy. It seems many thought becoming Master's personal punching bag was too high of a price to pay in exchange for learning from her. Honestly I'm inclined to agree half the time. The other half is when my master is with me and somehow she can read my thoughts. Something about my aura gives me away.

So for the next two years I learned to reach the peak of martial arts. I am nowhere close to being a master, but I was in a stage where no one my age had any right to be. It got to the point that I actually got used to such a life. Apparently my apprenticeship was only because the person who was supposed to be the real apprentice from the Lu family was simply too young. She was only 3 at the start of my training.

But all good things must come to an end. During training one day one of the servants brought a missive to me. It was from my father. Apparently news of my apprenticeship managed to reach Europe and through a friend of my father's. Even thought Rozencreuz was a surname that was chosen at random, it was still quite unusual. For someone with Japanese features to bear that name was too much of a coincidence.

The missive was simple. My father was ill and that he desired to meet me. He was staying in a farm in Ireland and would wait for my arrival. It was shocking news. I had not thought about my family for years. I intended to return to them, but not for several years.

Immediately I packed my bags and left a not stating that I needed to go on and continue my journey. Knowing my master she would either be proud of me finding my way or absolutely enraged that I would leave without paying the proper respects. Either way I would not be around to find out.

* * *

My journey was swift. My new knowledge of magic combined with new developments in technology had allowed me to reach Ireland within a month. I actually hardly slept throughout the trip. Instead I constantly cycled my inner qi throughout my body to support my body and in turn consumed prohibitive amounts of food. I would experience a hard crash when I stopped doing it, but time was of the essence.

When I finally found the farm my father was staying at, which was more like a plantation estate than anything else I was greeted by a sight I did not expect. A blonde beauty greeted me at the door.

"Hel..Hello, you must be master Johann. Your father has been waiting for you," she says all this in a voice that is almost a whisper. It was only because of my enhanced hearing that I could hear it.

"Yes, could you bring me to him please?" I asked in a hurried tone. I needed to see what was so urgent that he tracked me down all the way to China for.

"Y..yes, please follow me."

As she led me through the mansion I quickly took a look at her. For her greet me at the door and greet me as young master, it indicates that she was a servant, yet she could not possibly be. This was because while she wore a simple blouse and skirt they were of an obviously fine make. She also had lacked the calloused hands that signify a working woman and her gait was like that of a noble's, no it was a noble's, but why would a noblewoman be here of all places.

"U..um, your father talks a lot about you, you know."

"Huh?"

I was so deep in my thoughts that her words surprise me and my parents talk about me. I would think that they would not do that with me suddenly disappearing 6 years ago.

"Yes, he actually told me that when you ran off to Europe for the war he was conflicted on whether to be proud of you wanting to fight, or worried that you would get yourself killed."

She tilts her head and puts on an expression of confusion and says, "although I really don't understand the reason he said that you could take care of yourself. I mean, not to be offensive, but a 12-year-old in a war seems to be dangerous."

Just from her words I could tell that she did not know about magic. I know that my father knew magic because he was once a high-ranking noble and my mother due to the fact that she was born as a Hime-Miko. It would be difficult to explain to her so I just tell her that I had previous training. Its dubious, but it seems like she bought it, I think.

We finally reach my father's office and the sight shocks me. My father is standing there. His once rugged body filled with hard muscles was now stooped, his build becoming somewhat scrawny. His once golden hair was now mostly grey and was visibly receding, and his blue eyes, clouded. It's only been six years. How could he change so quickly. Quickly, I walk to the front of his desk and ask him, "father what's happened to you. How did you get so old."

He simply stands there in front of the window. Even though he was old and stooped he has still not lost the noble bearing that was given to him by his upbringing. He turns to me his face serious and instead of answering my question looks behind me and says, "Helen, please leave us."

The woman, whom I now know is Helen seems reluctant to do so but after a stern look from my father she gives a curtsy and leaves.

My father looks at me and says in a completely calm tone, that is both reproaching and proud, "you did son."

"When you disappeared, we were so worried. Your mother and I looked everywhere for you and even asked all of your teachers. Eventually we found your trail and saw that you went to Europe. The same Europe that was currently in the midst of war."

I could only look down in shame, my 12-year-old self at the time could only think of delusions of grandeur and did not even give a second thought of abandoning his parents. I was so ashamed that I could not even voice out an apology. My father taking my silence as permission to continue speaking continues.

"When we finally managed to find your whereabouts we were broken. We found your enlistment papers. We knew you used magic to get in, but we didn't understand why you would do so. We hold no ties with Germany or any European country for that matter."

"By that point your mother was already a mess. She never stopped looking for you, she forewent sleeping, eating, and everything else trying to look for you. It finally ended when we found those papers. They said that you were killed..."

The last part was said in silence. Grief was clear on my father's face. Was mother's condition really that bad? Where is she? All these questions and more were swirling in my face. Finally he spoke the words that I was dreading.

"She's dead. She died that day. The doctors said she died from heartache. I didn't even know you could die from such a thing!"

" She died and I lived. I nearly followed her through until I remembered that I could not let myself be the last of our family. You could not be dead I refused to believe it. I pulled some connections and called in some of my remaining favors from my relatives in Europe and asked them for your body. Imagine my surprise when the body they sent us was simply a mud golem. A finely crafted golem to be sure, but a golem just the same."

Now he sits in the high-backed chair. I have never seen my father so weak. He intertwines his fingers and continues speaking.

"With that I knew you were alive. I devoted the last 4 years of my life searching for you. I even moved here to Ireland to be closer to my magical contacts. Imagine my surprise when several months ago I received new of the east's Campione taken a new apprentice. Not this is not uncommon, but for the apprentice to be a magi from the west with German blood. That was news."

The conversation went on in the same way from there. Me not speaking and my father revealing all the details of how disappointed he was until there was only silence between us. Finally he spoke again.

"Helen is your Fiancé."

"Huh," is all I say as I'm broken out of my haze.

"An hour of talking and that is what gets you to speak?"

I could only dumbly stand there with a questioning look on my face.

"I originally wanted you to meet her when you were 16, but with your disappearance, everything went south."

"Johann, if you love me. If you have even a shred of filial piety left within you. You will marry her. She was raised in the belief that you were to be her husband and was the one to help me search for you 2 years ago."

"Y...yes! I'll marry her," of course I agreed, it was my father's request and at that point I would be willing to do anything to earn forgiveness.

"Then we're done. Please leave."

A few hours later in the guest bedroom. Helen came to my room and told me that my father was dead. He had a peaceful look on his face and I could not bear to go against his wishes.

2 months later I married Helen.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Yeah. From here on out is what he does as a Campione. Don't expect any action for the next couple of chapters though. Though I can reveal the authority he got from Lugh.

**Ildanach** (Skilled in many arts):Taken from Lugh. Grants extraordinary learning ability. This manifests in the Campione instinctively understand the way things works as long as he knows the previous required knowledge. An example is if he knows the basics of the stock market, he will gain an intuitive grasp on how they work. If he knows the basics of algebra, he will start to learn concepts of geometry. In addition to this Johann also gains near perfect memory as well as supernatural teaching ability. Though how this happens is a mystery. His students just grasp the material better when he's just telling them, even if he purposely tries to fail.


	5. Interlude in the Netherworld

My body hurt. The wounds I gained from fighting Lugh, the burns I was given by holding Areadbhar, and the emotional turmoil from seeing my wife die. They all contributed to my current suffering. What was happening? I was supposed to be dead. In fact I actually did feel my life leave my body.

**"Humph, well met Lady Pandora,"** a voice said somewhere around me. My wounds prevent me from looking around me, but that voice seems familiar.

"Well met as well Lord Lugh. To see you be defeated is a surprise," another voice says in the darkness. This voice is distinctly feminine.

"But thanks to that I have yet another child, for that I thank you," she continues.

Who were these people. Lugh? Pandora? What kind of people have those names in this time period. I struggle to get up and look at the world around me, but suddenly a burst of heat enters my body. What is happening. Haven't I suffered enough. I was about to cry out when suddenly gentle hands caress my face.

"Be still y child, the pain will pass, rest for soon your destiny will deprive you of all peace."

**"Ha! For the one to defeat me to still be able to move in that state, you truly are worthy of being called my slayer! For that I give my blessing, use this power well. Achieve your dream of perfection. Find your purpose!" **

"I as well. With my blessing awaken as the new Campione!"

**"Hmm, but I still feel some resentment for such loss. Very well, until you find a purpose your memory will be sealed!" **

"You can't do that Lord Lugh!"

** "Oh but I can! Watch me. Now Pandora see the fate of the Lost Campione." **

Campione. I see so I've become a Campione. So that's the reason for this. Wait... What! Me, a Campione? No, no, this can't be happening. I can't be counted among those weirdos. I'm not strange. I know I might be a bit impulsive, but all young people are like that right. Right?

Wait.. what's that about losing my memories. I can't lose my memories! I need to remember my F_th_r and my Mo_her. I need to remember H_l_. I need to remember...

Who do I need to remember. Something about what?

Argh! What did I need to remember.

**Purpose **

I see I need to remember my purpose.

**Fate **

I need to remember why I'm like this. The question is thought? Who am I? What am I?

**Campione **

Yes a Campione. They are powerful beings. They should be able to figure out who I am.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Well this is a short chapter that will pretty much give the premise for the next arc. The life of someone who is a God Slayer, but does not know it. For those of you who say that his other traits will reveal his identity, but I am willing to argue against that. In the novels it took Goudou using an Authority to reveal it and Erica and Liliana did not immediately know that Doni was a Campione when they met him. Plus the Authority my OC gained is very difficult to detect. I mean Advanced learning? Though this is still overpowered in a way. He could easily learn Paladin Class magic and combined with the magic power of a Campione. He will truly become powerful.

Any way could someone please review. I need at least some feedback on my story. I want to know how to improve it and tips on how to continue. This story will cover about 110 year you know! that's difficult to write you know!


	6. Converging Interests

I open my eyes and see..green.

All around me is a green field. I slowly get up and find that beside my apparently tattered clothing, I am in surprisingly good shape. Why is that I wonder? No matter. I need to get my priorities straight. I need to organize myself. Okay, what do I know.

I know that I need to find a purpose.

I know that I need to meet with the Campione to find out who I am.

I know that... my stomach suddenly growls... I'm hungry.

Now where do I get some food. When I think of food. I think of home, but where is my home?

**Home**

The moment I thought that I instantly know I had to head in a certain direction. Why I know it I don't know, but I feel that I can trust this feeling. But the feeling is telling me that the place I need to get to is far away. I need a way to get their fast.

**Leap**

And suddenly I know what to do. Crouching down I almost instinctively, or at least I think its instinct, focus energy into my legs and jump. Immediately I am pushed up... and up, and up, and up until I actually nearly touch a cloud. And then I'm falling.

"Aaaaah!"

My shout echoes throughout the area to the point that birds leave the trees. I can see everything from up here. It is a surreal sight, but before I can enjoy it I have to stop falling.

**Air**

Suddenly air bunches around me and stops my fall. Strange I thought that was only to stop my deceleration. Did I overpower it? In fact I don't think the leap was supposed to go that high in the first place. Before I can think of it any further my stomach grumbles and I remember my original goal. Quickly I leap once more and this time, its more controlled. I keep going until I reach my home.

When I finally see the house, I rush inside the kitchen and raid the larder and the ice box. I quickly prepare myself a sandwich. After sating my hunger I decide to look around. The mansion, for the home was a mansion, was actually medium sized for its type. The place seemed both empty and lived in. It was empty do the fact of most of its rooms gathering dust and not making any noise, and it was lived in due to the sheer amount of photographs and portraits across the house. The black and white photographs revealed a couple. A beautiful woman in white next to a somewhat handsome man in black. I felt like I should know them somewhere.

I continue to walk until I reach the place that is unmistakably a bedroom. There I see myself for the first. On the large mirror I saw the reflection of a tall man. Around only 5 foot 10 or 11 inches. The reflection had jet black hair, but there were large amounts of white streaks going through it giving it a sort of wicked air. The reflection's eyes were a dark blue. They almost seemed to glow with power. His build was average, though muscles were clear in the holes in the ragged clothes. Overall he was a well-built man. Nothing to boast about, but not anything to be shameful off. Mildly handsome if people liked that type. I just stood there looking at the man in the mirror, until I realized that the man was me. How did I forget how I looked like.

Then I realize something. the same man was in those pictures and portraits. I knew I was connected to this house, but to be its master, that never crossed my mind. I always felt that it belonged to my F_t_r. It belonged to my _a_h_r. It belonged to someone, but definitely not me.

Oh well. Since I obviously live here I can probably use it for now. I go and bathe and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Paris, France_

A bird is flying through the night. Its black feathers reflecting the city's light and its red eyes glowing eerily among the backdrop of stars. No other bird takes to the air in deference to this black being. For this creature was a divine beast controlled through the authority wielded by France's king.

France's king was a strange being. Even among Campione. He rarely gets involved with France's magical affairs, yet was constantly involved with its mundane side. No one actually knew the king's name or face. Any one who tried to find out were swiftly destroyed, not that they even got close, for an authority of the King hid his identity and blotted out his name from the mind of those that knew him.

At the moment he was awaiting his spy. The raven he sent to check the Heretic God he had called forth in the netherworld. He sent it to scout out his future pray, but something was wrong. The link he shared with the bird sent out feelings of distress. So he sat their, on a throne like chair in front of a roaring fire waiting.

Finally the bird enters the room, lands on his shoulder and caws softly into its master's ear. After its report was done it vanished. Waiting in the Netherworld to be called by its master when it was needed. The French King's eyes open and he gets up from his throne.

He walks lazily to the nearest window, opens it, and looks to the moon. He looked at it for several moments before speaking, "So Lugh was slain. There goes my new authority, but I do wonder how will the new Campione fare in this world."

He stops, looks to the shadows cast by the fireplace's flames and speaks once more.

"Go my servants, test this neophyte. If he proves a challenge then he will make a fine adversary, but if he proves to be a disappointment, well such a weak god slayer was never meant to exist. If he is weak bring me his head."

After saying such a thing he returns to his throne like chair and enters sleep once more. Behind him shadows begin to gather and then pour out of the windows. The shadows are in the distinct shape of jackal headed men. They were the King's slaves and soldiers and their master has spoken. They go to hunt a fledgling Campione. It does not matter that they will be destroyed, after all what use do shadows have for sentience. They merely go to serve their master.

As they leave someone else also exits the mansion. She was a spy for the Witenagemot. Sent to report on any actions France's ruler may be doing. The news of a new Campione was indeed news to be reported. The fact that the King had sent demons after him makes finding him even more imperative. She must report immediately, but before she could fully leave the grounds shadows surround her and converge on her. Powerful witch though she was, she was powerless against the Jackals. She dies without even having the chance to scream.

* * *

_Ireland_

Across the cities of Britain a white streak is flashing across the night air. She has been sent by her master to investigate the sudden disappearance of a Heretic God in Ireland. They were originally going to send word for France's King, but the god's sudden disappearance changed matters. The disappearance of a god could only mean 1 of several things.

The god in question simply left, but that was unlikely because the seers would have detected such a passing into the netherworld.

Another god could have slain or sealed the Heretic, but they detected no other divinity.

Finally the god could have been slain by a human, but none of the God Slayers were in Great Britain. There has been none since Marquis Voban left several decades before. That would mean a new Campione has been born.

The Witengamot, has never obtained the backing of a Campione, thus for all of its prestige and power, it never really did have that much power in front of a Campione. Thus she was sent to somehow find out if a new King has been born, and if it turns out to be true to do anything in her power to have the new King side with the Witenagemot.

* * *

So in a out of the way place in Ireland a witch approached hoping to meet with a King, a King ignorant of his identity slept, dreaming about events he will not remember, and demonic soldiers slowly gathered, waiting for the moment to attack and test their King's prey.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Yeah, now that the setting and the character is ready, I went ahead and ramped up the tension. I plan for great misunderstandings, antagonism between 2 Campione, and some action. I want a fight scene D****t! For any questions, just leave it on a Review.


End file.
